Seth MacFarlane
| birth_place = Kent, Connecticut, United States | death_place = | occupation = Actor, animator, writer, singer, producer, voice actor | years_active = 1995–present }} Seth Woodbury MacFarlane ( ; born October 26, 1973) is an American animator, writer, producer, actor, singer, voice actor, and director best known for creating the animated sitcoms Family Guy, American Dad! and The Cleveland Show, for which he also voices many of the shows' various characters. A native of Kent, Connecticut, MacFarlane is a graduate of the Rhode Island School of Design, where he studied animation, earning a Bachelor of Fine Arts Degree. He was an animator and writer for Hanna-Barbera for several television shows, including Johnny Bravo, Cow and Chicken and Dexter's Laboratory, before creating his own series for 20th Century Fox entitled Family Guy in 1999. MacFarlane would go on to co-create American Dad! in 2005, The Winner in 2007 and The Cleveland Show in 2009 for 20th Century Fox. As an actor, he has made guest appearances on shows such as Gilmore Girls, The War at Home and FlashForward. MacFarlane's interest in science fiction and fantasy has led to cameo and guest appearances on Star Trek: Enterprise and voicing the character of Johann Kraus in Guillermo del Toro's Hellboy II: The Golden Army. In 2008, he created his own YouTube series entitled Seth MacFarlane's Cavalcade of Cartoon Comedy. As a performer, MacFarlane has sung at several venues, including Carnegie and Royal Albert Hall. MacFarlane has won several awards for his work on Family Guy, including two Primetime Emmy Awards, and an Annie Award. In 2009, he won the Webby Award for Film & Video Person of the Year. He has been a subject of criticism from television watchdog groups, such as the Parents Television Council, who regularly condemn Family Guy for its indecency. He occasionally speaks at universities and colleges throughout the United States, and is an outspoken supporter of gay rights, atheism, and the legalization of marijuana. Early life and career Seth MacFarlane was born on October 26, 1973, in Kent, Connecticut. His mother, Ann Perry (née Sager), was born in Newburyport, Massachusetts. His father, Ronald Milton MacFarlane, was also born in Newburyport, and is of Scottish, English and Welsh ancestry, partly by way of Canada. MacFarlane's parents met in 1970 where they both lived and worked in Boston, and were married later that year. The couple moved to Kent, Connecticut in 1972, where Ann Perry began working in the Admissions Office at South Kent School and later in the College Guidance and Admissions Offices at Kent School, where Ronald was also a teacher. During his childhood, MacFarlane developed an interest in illustration and began drawing cartoon characters Fred Flintstone and Woody Woodpecker, as early as two years old. By the age of five, MacFarlane knew that he would want to pursue a career in animation, and began by creating flip books, after his parents were able to find a book on the subject. I knew by five that I wanted to get into animation, and there was just no there was no information at the time. And I think my parents found one book on animation, that they scrounged up for me, and they got it from a library, you know, two towns over. }} Four years later, at nine, MacFarlane began publishing a weekly comic strip entitled "Walter Crouton" for The Kent Good Times Dispatch, the local newspaper in Kent, Connecticut, which paid him five dollars per week. MacFarlane received his high school diploma in 1991 from the Kent School, a highly selective college preparatory school, where his mother was employed. While there, MacFarlane continued experimenting with animation, and was given an 8 mm camera by his parents. until I was in high school. My parents got me an 8 mm movie camera. }} MacFarlane went on to study film, video and animation at the Rhode Island School of Design (RISD), where he earned a Bachelor of Fine Arts degree. As a student, he had originally intended to work for The Walt Disney Company, but changed his mind upon graduating. At RISD, MacFarlane created a series of independent films, eventually meeting future Family Guy cast member Mike Henry, whose brother was MacFarlane's classmate. His senior year at RISD, MacFarlane created a thesis film entitled The Life of Larry, which would eventually become the inspiration for Family Guy. MacFarlane's professor submitted his film to the animation studio Hanna-Barbera, where he was later hired. At Hanna-Barbera, MacFarlane worked as an animator and writer for Cartoon Network's Cartoon Cartoons series. He also worked as a writer and storyboard artist on Johnny Bravo, Cow and Chicken, and Dexter's Laboratory. MacFarlane also created and wrote a short titled "Zoomates" for Frederator Studios' Oh Yeah! Cartoons on Nickelodeon. In 1996, MacFarlane created a sequel to The Life of Larry entitled Larry and Steve, which features a middle-aged character named Larry and an intellectual dog, Steve. The short was broadcast as one of Cartoon Network's World Premiere Toons. Executives at Fox saw both Larry shorts and contracted MacFarlane to create a series based on the characters, to be called Family Guy. Further career At 24, MacFarlane was television's youngest executive producer. Fox proposed MacFarlane complete a 15-minute short, giving him a budget of $50,000. MacFarlane stated that the pilot for Family Guy took half a year to create and produce. Recalling the experience in an interview with The New York Times, MacFarlane stated, "I spent about six months with no sleep and no life, just drawing like crazy in my kitchen and doing this pilot." Bolstered by high DVD sales and established fan loyalty, Family Guy developed into a $1 billion franchise. On May 4, 2008, after approximately two and a half years of negotiations, MacFarlane reached a $100 million agreement with Fox to keep Family Guy and American Dad until 2012. The agreement makes him the world's highest paid television writer.[http://www.buddytv.com/articles/family-guy/family-guy-creator-signs-lucra-19173.aspx Family Guy Creator Signs Lucrative Deal with Fox.] BuddyTV. May 7, 2008. Retrieved on May 14, 2008. ''Family Guy'' Family Guy first aired January 31, 1999. MacFarlane's work in animating Family Guy has been influenced by Jackie Gleason and Woody Allen's work, along with examples from The Simpsons and All in the Family. In addition to writing three episodes, "Death Has a Shadow", "Family Guy Viewer Mail 1" and "North by North Quahog", MacFarlane voices Family Guy's main characters – Peter Griffin, Stewie Griffin, Brian Griffin and Glenn Quagmire as well as Tom Tucker and his son Jake and additional characters. MacFarlane's success with Family Guy has opened doors to other ventures relating to Family Guy. On April 26, 2005, he and composer Walter Murphy created Family Guy: Live in Vegas. The soundtrack features a Broadway show tune theme, and MacFarlane voiced Stewie in the track "Stewie's Sexy Party".Spence D. [http://music.ign.com/articles/608/608337p1.html Family Guy Live In Vegas: Unnecessary gutter humor and pointless profanity drain the wit right outta this CD."] (April 28, 2005) IGN. Retrieved on May 30, 2008. A fan of Broadway musicals, MacFarlane comments on using musicals as a component to Family Guy: In addition, a ''Family Guy'' video game was released in 2006. Two years later, in August 2007, he closed a digital content production deal with AdSense."Ypulse Essentials: Urban Disney, Marketing's Child, Teen Hackers". YPulse. August 20, 2007. Retrieved on May 31, 2008. MacFarlane takes cast members on the road to voice characters in front of live audiences. Family Guy Live provides fans with the opportunity to hear future scripts. In mid-2007, Chicago fans had the opportunity to hear the then upcoming sixth season premiere "Blue Harvest". Shows have been played in Montreal, New York City, Chicago, and Los Angeles.Schneider, Michael. [http://www.variety.com/article/VR1117970158.html?categoryid=14&cs=1 "Family Guy hits the road: McFarlane and Co. to perform in Chicago"]. (August 13, 2007) Variety. Retrieved on May 31, 2008. On July 22, 2007, in an interview with "The Hollywood Reporter", MacFarlane announced that he may start working on a feature film, although "nothing's official." In September 2007, Ricky Blitt gave TV.com an interview confirming that he had already started working on the script. Then in TV Week on July 18, 2008, MacFarlane confirmed plans to produce a theatrically released Family Guy feature film sometime "within the next year". He came up with an idea for the story, "something that you could not do on the show, which him is the only reason to do a movie." He later went to say he imagines the film to be "an old-style musical with dialogue" similar to The Sound of Music, saying that he would "really be trying to capture, musically, that feel." Despite its popularity, Family Guy has not been immune to criticism. Fox's "Comedic Genius" by Brent Bozell. TownHall. April 10, 2009. Retrieved August 2, 2009. The Parents Television Council frequently criticizes Family Guy for its content, once organized a letter-writing campaign aimed at removing Family Guy from FOX's lineup,Parents Television Council E-Alert. Vol. 4, No. 26. May 5, 2000. "In the two months since the show returned, creator Seth MacFarlane has aggressively sought to push the content envelope. Worse, Fox has permitted him to do so. Although Family Guy airs during the family hour, when children are likely to be watching, recent episodes have included animated nudity, vulgar references to genitalia, and references to pornography and masturbation." (Cited episode "Fifteen Minutes of Shame" as example) and has filed complaints with the Federal Communications Commission alleging that some episodes of the show contained indecent content. MacFarlane has responded to the PTC's criticism by saying, among other things, "That’s like getting hate mail from Hitler. They’re literally terrible human beings." Family Guy has been cancelled twice, although strong fan support and DVD sales have caused Fox to reconsider. MacFarlane mentioned how these cancellations affected the lineup of writers each time Fox again gave Family Guy the green light, "One of the positive aspects of 'Family Guy' constantly being pulled off air is that we were always having to restaff writers". During the sixth season, episodes of Family Guy and American Dad! were delayed from regular broadcast due to the 2007–2008 Writers Guild of America strike (which MacFarlane participated in to support the writers while FOX aired three Family Guy episodes without MacFarlane's permission). On February 12, 2008, the strike ended, and the series resumed airing regularly, beginning with "Back to the Woods". ''American Dad! Seth co-created ''American Dad!, with Matt Weitzman and Mike Barker. American Dad! was first shown after Super Bowl XXXIX as a sneak preview on February 6, 2005. The show began airing regularly on Fox on May 1, 2005. MacFarlane describes the show being similar to All in the Family''Norton James."Seth MacFarlane's Third Act". ''Flak Magazine. Retrieved December 21, 2007. American Dad! received its inspiration from President George W. Bush's policies.Rogers, Troy. "Seth MacFarlane, American Dad Interview". Underground Online. Retrieved December 21, 2007. The show focuses on Stan Smith, a straight-laced CIA officer and fanatical conservative. Stan's wife (Francine) and children, (Hayley and Steve), share a typical middle class home with Roger, an extraterrestrial rescued by Stan from Area 51, and Klaus, a goldfish who hosts the transplanted brain of an East German, 1986 Olympian skier. Seth MacFarlane provides the voices of Stan and Roger, basing Roger's voice on Paul Lynde as he played Uncle Arthur in Bewitched. His sister Rachael MacFarlane provides the voice of Hayley Smith."Rachael MacFarlane Biography". Fox. Retrieved December 20, 2007. ''The Winner'' MacFarlane was the executive producer of a live-action sitcom starring Rob Corddry called The Winner. The show premiered on Fox on March 4, 2007.Matheson, Whitney. [http://blogs.usatoday.com/popcandy/2007/02/sample_the_winn.html Sample The Winner]. USA TODAY Blog. Published February 19, 2007. Retrieved December 21, 2007. The plot has a man named Glen discussing the time he matured at 32 and has him pursuing his only love after she moves in next door. Glen meets her son and both become good friends.Hooper, Barrett. "Winner’s one big loser: Not all ex-Daily Show correspondents make great sitcom stars". Now Toronto. Published March 8, 2007. Retrieved December 21, 2007. After six episodes, the show was officially canceled on May 16, 2007.2007 Canceled Shows: Fox Cancels Plenty of Series". TV Series Finale. Retrieved May 16, 2007. However, at Family Guy Live in Montreal on July 21, 2007, Seth MacFarlane stated, "It is looking like there could be a future life for The Winner". After MacFarlane's statement neither Fox nor MacFarlane has released any details of plans for the show to return. The show was mentioned in the Family Guy episode "Family Gay" where all of the horses at a racing track are named after failed Fox shows, The Winner being one of them. ''The Cleveland Show'' Seth MacFarlane has recently developed a Family Guy spin-off called The Cleveland Show, which focuses on the character of Cleveland Brown and his family. The idea for the show originated from a suggestion by Family Guy writer and voice of Cleveland, Mike Henry. Fox has ordered 22 episodes and the series first aired on September 27, 2009. Due to the cancellation of Mike Judge's King of the Hill, the American adaptation of Sit Down, Shut Up being moved to Saturday nights, and the renewal of American Dad!, The Simpsons is now the only cartoon on Fox's "Animation Domination" line-up that was not created by Seth MacFarlane. The show, which was picked up to air a first season consisting of 22 episodes, was picked up by Fox for a second season, consisting of 13 episodes, bringing the total number to 35 episodes. The announcement was made on May 3, 2009 before the first season even premiered. Due to strong ratings FOX picked up the back 9 episodes of season 2 which would make a 22 episode season and bring the total episode count of the show to 44. ''Cavalcade of Cartoon Comedy'' On September 10, 2008, MacFarlane released a series of webisodes known as Seth MacFarlane's Cavalcade of Cartoon Comedy. These animated shorts were distributed by Burger King and released weekly. The series saw a successful launch with Seth MacFarlane's YouTube Channel, SethComedy, becoming the most watched YouTube channel of the week obtaining over 3 million video views only two days after the first episode (a Super Mario Bros. parody) was released. They have since been released to DVD and Blu-Ray. Guest appearances MacFarlane has appeared in sitcoms, comedy and news programs, independent films, and other animated shows. In 2002, MacFarlane appeared in the Gilmore Girls episode "Lorelai's Graduation Day".[http://www.news.harvard.edu/gazette/2006/05.11/03-classday.html "Family Guy Seth MacFarlane to speak at Class Day: Creator and executive producer of 'Family Guy' will headline undergraduate celebration]. Harvard Gazette. Retrieved December 21, 2007. Four years later on November 5, 2006, MacFarlane guest starred on Fox's The War at Home as "Hillary's Date", an unnamed 33-year-old man who secretly dates teenaged Hillary in the episode "I Wash My Hands of You".The War at Home – "I Wash My Hands of You" Synopsis. Variety. Retrieved January 1, 2008. MacFarlane has also appeared as the engineer Ensign Rivers on the show Star Trek: Enterprise in the third season episode "The Forgotten" and the fourth season episode "Affliction". During 2006, Seth had a role in the short independent film Life is Short. His character is Dr. Ned, a psychologist who advises a short man (played by Freaks and Geeks star Samm Levine) to have relationships with taller women. He is also a frequent guest on the radio talkshow Loveline, hosted by Dr. Drew Pinsky. on September 8, 2008.]] In Fox's comedy show MADtv on November 11, 2006, MacFarlane appeared and showed a live action re-enactment of a scene from the Family Guy episode "Fast Times at Buddy Cianci Jr. High". In the scene, Peter and Lois suspect Chris of murdering his teacher's husband. As a reaction, Meg jumps out the window in fear. A version with McFarlane as Peter, Nicole Parker as Kathy Griffin as Lois, Ike Barinholtz as Dane Cook as Chris, Nicole Randall Johnson as Queen Latifah as Meg, and Keegan-Michael Key as Snoop Dogg as Stewie was recorded over the original cartoon."MAD TV Gets More Animated on FOX". AWN Headline News. Published on November 2, 2006. Retrieved January 1, 2008. MacFarlane served as a host to the Canadian Awards for the Electronic & Animated Arts's Second Annual Elan Awards on February 15, 2008. MacFarlane has also appeared on news shows and late night television shows such as Jimmy Kimmel Live![http://abc.go.com/shows/jimmy-kimmel-live/photos?g=4711&ep=4877 ABC.com: Jimmy Kimmel Live Gallery.] ABC. Retrieved December 22, 2007. and Late Show with David Letterman. On January 19, 2007, MacFarlane appeared on Countdown with Keith Olbermann on MSNBC to discuss Stephen Colbert's appearance on The O'Reilly Factor and Bill O'Reilly's return appearance on The Colbert Report. MacFarlane introduced the segment by saying in Stewie's voice "Oh, wait Bill. Hold still, allow me to soil myself on you. Victory is mine!" Three months later on March 24, 2007, MacFarlane was interviewed on Fox's Talkshow with Spike Feresten, and closed the show by singing the Frank Sinatra song "You Make Me Feel So Young".Seth MacFarlane sings "You Make Me Feel So Young". (Video) FOX. Hosted on Spike. Retrieved May 31, 2008. He also provided Stewie's voice when he appeared as a brain tumor-induced hallucination to Seeley Booth in an episode of Bones, writing his own dialogue for the episode.Ausiello, Michael. Exclusive: 'Bones' plots 'Family Guy' crossover! Entertainment Weekly. March 19, 2009. Retrieved on August 2, 2009. On May 8, 2009, MacFarlane was a guest on Real Time with Bill Maher.MacIntyre, April. 'Family Guy' tips the hat to Stephen King Sunday, May 10 VIDEOS. Monsters and Critics. May 9, 2009. Retrieved on August 2, 2009. Other than Family Guy and American Dad!, MacFarlane voices characters in other cartoon shows and movies. He voiced Wayne "The Main Brain" McClain in an episode of Aqua Teen Hunger Force. He has also voiced various characters on Adult Swim's Robot Chicken, including a parody of Lion-O and Emperor Palpatine as well as Peter Griffin in the Season 2 premiere – he even parodied himself in the Season 4 premiere, in which he renewed the show simply by mentioning it in a Family Guy-like cutaway after its fictitious cancellation at the end of Season 3. He also played the villain "The Manotaur" in Bob Boyle's animated kids series Yin-Yang-Yo!. p. 2. In addition, MacFarlane voiced Johann Krauss in the 2008 film Hellboy II: The Golden Army."Hellboy 2's Psychic Entity Voiced By Family Guy". io9. Retrieved on May 31, 2008. He also had a guest appearance in the animated film Futurama: Into the Wild Green Yonder where he sings "That Was Then (And This is Too)", the opening theme.Seth McFarlane to Voice Next Futurama Movie. Sci-Fi TV Australia. November 14, 2008. Retrieved on August 2, 2009. He had also starred in a commercial for Hulu in which he plays an alien presenting Hulu as an "evil plot to destroy the world," progressively as his famous Family Guy and American Dad! characters. On August 1, 2009, MacFarlane performed at The BBC Proms with John Wilson and his orchestra, singing a selection of songs from MGM musicalsO'Connor, Stuart. Seth MacFarlane: from cartoons to showtunes. The Guardian. July 31, 2009. Retrieved on August 2, 2009. alongside Kim Criswell, Sarah Fox, Sir Thomas Allen, and Curtis Stigers.BBC Proms celebrates 75 years of MGM film musicals. BBC Press Office. July 21, 2009. Retrieved on August 2, 2009.What's On / Proms by Day. BBC Online. Retrieved on August 2, 2009. Three songs from High Society, Singin' in the Rain, and That's Entertainment were featured. Seth also played in a character named Ziggy in the tooth fairy a 2010 film. In August 2010, MacFarlane appeared as a guest voiceover in a sci-fi themed episode of Disney's Phineas and Ferb entitled Nerds of a Feather. Also in 2010, Seth was roastmaster of the Comedy Central Roast of David Hasselhoff. Speaking engagements to receive a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame in September 2010]] MacFarlane is a frequent speaking guest on college campuses. On April 16, 2006, he was invited by Stanford University's ASSU Speakers' Bureau to address an audience of over 1,000 at Memorial Auditorium.Finley, Adam. "Seth McFarlane talks about South Park" TV Squad. Published April 20, 2006. Retrieved October 18, 2009. MacFarlane was invited by Harvard University's class of 2006 to deliver the "class day" address on June 7, 2006. He spoke as himself, as Peter Griffin, as Stewie Griffin, and as Glenn Quagmire."'Family Guy' Seth MacFarlane to speak at Class Day". The Harvard University Gazette. Retrieved October 18, 2009. He has also delivered speeches at George Washington University,"Seth MacFarlane coming to George Washington Univ.!" Adult Swim. Retrieved December 20, 2007. Washington University in St. Louis,Broom, Caroline. "Creator of Family Guy to speak at Assembly Series". Record. Washington University in St. Louis. Retrieved December 20, 2007. the University of Texas, . The Daily Texan. Retrieved April 22, 2007. the University of Missouri, University of Toledo, Bowling Green State University and Loyola Marymount University. Activism Political beliefs MacFarlane is a supporter of the Democratic Party. He has donated over $50,000 to various Democratic congressional committees and to the 2008 presidential campaign of Barack Obama. Gay rights support MacFarlane came to support gay rights and gay marriage after a family member wondered aloud whether his gay cousin's homosexuality could be "cured". The incident angered MacFarlane, who said in a 2008 interview in The Advocate, it "was fucking horrifying to hear from somebody that you love." He credits his parents for raising him to be a logical person, in reference to his support for gay rights. MacFarlane is passionate about his support for gay rights. He said it is "infuriating and idiotic" that two gay partners "have to go through this fucking dog and pony act when they stop at a hotel and the guy behind the counter says, 'You want one room or two?'" He went on to say, "I'm incredibly passionate about my support for the gay community and what they're dealing with at this current point in time." MacFarlane went on to wonder, "Why is it that Johnny Spaghetti Stain in fucking Georgia can knock a woman up, legally be married to her, and then beat the shit out of her, but these two intelligent, sophisticated writers who have been together for 20 years can't get married?" 2008 Writers Guild of America strike rally in Culver City on November 9, 2007.]] During the 2007–2008 Writers Guild of America strike, MacFarlane publicly sided with the Writers Guild, and fully participated in the strike."Pencils Down". Writers' Guild of America. Retrieved December 20, 2007. Official production of Family Guy was halted for most of December 2007 and various periods afterwards. Fox continued producing episodes without MacFarlane's final approval, and although he refused to work on the show during the strike, his contract with Fox required him to contribute to any episodes it subsequently produced. Rumors of continued production on Family Guy prompted the statement from MacFarlane that "...it would just be a colossal dick move if they production without his final approval." The strike ended on February 12, 2008. Personal life MacFarlane identifies himself as a Star Wars, Star Trek and science fiction fan."Production Report: Klingon Discrepancy Addressed in 'Affliction'". Star Trek Online. Published December 16, 2004. Retrieved December 20, 2007.Adalian, Josef. [http://www.variety.com/article/VR1117965865.html?categoryid=14&cs=1 "Family Guy meets Star Wars: Toon kicking off season with approved spoof"]. Variety. Published May 25, 2007. Retrieved December 20, 2007. He appeared at a Star Wars convention to promote his new Family Guy episode "Blue Harvest" on May 26, 2007.Larsen, Peter. "'Star Wars' convention to attract thousands". Orange County Register. Published May 24, 2007. Retrieved May 30, 2007. He is a skilled pianist and singer who, in his early years, trained with an elderly couple who were Frank Sinatra's vocal coaches. In fact, he signed a record deal with Universal Republic Records and announced that he is recording a big band/standards album.Seth MacFarlane signs record deal In early 2007, fellow comedian Alex Borstein reported in an interview that MacFarlane is classical in several aspects of his life, in that “his pop culture knowledge is very retro. Seth doesn't have e-mail at home, doesn't own a computer and he doesn't really watch television. He doesn't understand MySpace and despises most new music.” He is unmarried. In 2004, in an interview with The Daily Princetonian, MacFarlane noted his similarities to Brian on Family Guy, revealing, "I have some Brian type issues from time to time – looking for the right person – but I date as much as the next guy". Published February 5, 2004. On July 16, 2010, MacFarlane's mother Perry MacFarlane died, after battling cancer. The death was reported by Larry King on his show, Larry King Live, who acknowledged a conversation he had with her during an interview with her son in May 2010. A brief opening scene from the first episode of the ninth season of Family Guy ("And Then There Were Fewer") mentions her lifespan, and dedicates the episode to her. MacFarlane is an outspoken atheist.Episode 173 of Real Time with Bill Maher on February 19, 2010 He openly revealed this on HBO's Real Time with Bill Maher. On the morning of September 11, 2001, MacFarlane was scheduled to return to Los Angeles on American Airlines Flight 11 from Boston, Massachusetts. Suffering from a hangover from the previous night's celebrations,"Full Frontal TV" Q&A: Head of the Family". Penthouse. September 2007. and with an incorrect departure time (8:15 a.m. instead of 7:45 a.m.) from his travel agent, he arrived at Logan International Airport sometime around 7:30 and was unable to board the flight as the gates had been closed. Fifteen minutes after departure, American Airlines Flight 11 was hijacked,9/11 Investigation (PENTTBOM). FBI National Press Release, September 2001. Retrieved December 21, 2007. and at 8:46 a.m. was flown into the North Tower of the World Trade Center, obliterating the airplane and destroying the building. In an interview with TVShowsOnDVD.com, MacFarlane said the following about his close call: }} Filmography Films Television Awards References External links * * Seth MacFarlane's Cavalcade of Cartoon Comedy * Interview on IGN.com * }} }} Category:1973 births Category:Actors from Connecticut Category:American actors of English descent Category:American animators Category:American atheists Category:American baritones Category:American comedians Category:American male singers Category:American people of Scottish descent Category:American television producers Category:American television writers Category:American voice actors Category:Annie Award winners Category:Connecticut Democrats Category:Emmy Award winners Category:Family Guy Category:Former Roman Catholics category:Kent School alumni Category:LGBT rights activists from the United States Category:Living people Category:People from Litchfield County, Connecticut Category:People from Providence, Rhode Island Category:Rhode Island School of Design alumni Category:Science fiction fans bg:Сет Макфарлейн ca:Seth MacFarlane da:Seth MacFarlane de:Seth MacFarlane es:Seth MacFarlane fr:Seth MacFarlane gl:Seth MacFarlane is:Seth MacFarlane it:Seth MacFarlane he:סת' מקפרלן hu:Seth MacFarlane nl:Seth MacFarlane no:Seth MacFarlane nn:Seth MacFarlane pl:Seth MacFarlane pt:Seth MacFarlane ro:Seth MacFarlane ru:Макфарлейн, Сет sq:Seth MacFarlane simple:Seth MacFarlane fi:Seth MacFarlane sv:Seth MacFarlane tr:Seth MacFarlane zh:塞思·麦克法兰